


On Fire

by WernickesArea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Just my favourite boys having some fun times together, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WernickesArea/pseuds/WernickesArea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Nishinoya have fun at the beach!</p><p>And Nishinoya may or may not have a little surprise for his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I remember promising more than one month ago that I'd post another NishiHina fic... This has been in my folder for all this time. I never really knew how to finish it and kind of ended it on a shitty note. Sorry.  
> I'll surely write a sequel to this (an M-rated sequel, beware).  
> Here are some cute headcanons I came up with and others I found on tumblr (I remember reading this really cute hc about Noya calling Hinata "pumpkin"... if you know who this beautiful person is then please let me know!!!)  
> Finally I wanted to send a big kiss to all of you NishiHina shippers! You guys know how to choose your ships (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡

The bell rang. One more hour until summer break. Hinata was literally almost jumping out of his skin. He was vibrating in his seat, counting down the seconds 'til his long awaited freedom. That school-year he had passed all of his tests and make-up tests so school was tainting no more the horizon of his summer holiday. 

He happily wove his hands together and stretched his arms above his head, leaning it back with his eyes closed. Out of the blue, a pair of lips slightly touched his own. He opened his eyes, knowing all too well to whom those lips belonged. 

"Hey there, pumpkin." Nishinoya said in such an endearing tone that Hinata's eyes softened. 

"You shouldn't be here sempai." The younger boy reprimanded his boyfriend. 

Hinata and Nishinoya had started dating that previous autumn, making it almost a year that they had been together as a couple. Hinata still remembers their first kiss in his room. He smiled internally, warmed by such memories. 

"Just wanted to check on you. Our classrooms are not that far." Nishinoya set his hands on Hinata's desk, leaned down and pecked his lips once more. "I can't wait for our trip!" 

Hinata nodded fiercely. 

"Me too!" 

They had planned to go to the beach for 3 days and 2 nights the week after the end of lessons. They had decided together on which destination to opt for and came to the conclusion that the beach was the best choice. Sun, ice creams and beach volley! They had talked on the phone for hours on end simply imagining all of the awesome things they could do. They were so pumped. 

Nishinoya left Hinata's classroom before the next teacher could arrive, not without stealing one last kiss though. For the next hour, the red headed boy had his eyes glued to the clock on the wall. Words of _Remember to do your summer work and study because summer holiday is not a time to slack_ and more words and teachers basically being an overall pain in the ass didn't succeed in distracting Hinata from his meticulous count down. 

_Three, two, one..._

The last bell rang. Hinata got up, brown eyes oozing off excitement that couldn't be contained. He picked up his things, wished his classmates a fun summer holiday and darted out of the classroom so fast his shoes squeaked against the floor. 

Nishinoya had one more class to attend - third years had it hard - so Hinata went back home with Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

Once at home, he felt like his summer holiday could finally start. 

* * *

The day before their departure, Hinata and Nishinoya met at the park near the school building just to pass some time together and discuss the last details of their trip. 

Hinata arrived 20 minutes early, being his overeager self. He waited on the swing, kicking his feet against the sand beneath it. His hair was swishing in the wind, from time to time covering his eyes and his cheeks. It had gotten longer, but he really didn't have it in him to cut it - he still remembered a panting Nishinoya, whispering in his ear that he liked how it had gotten longer. Hinata shivered and blushed at the recent memory. 

Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes. Hinata stopped his swinging. He already knew who it was. Those hands had touched him too much, too frequently, too eagerly to forget them. 

"Surprise! Guess who." Nishinoya used his fake deep voice. 

Hinata laughed. The libero loved that sound. He couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to bottle it so he could get drunk on it. 

"Or maybe I should say _guess what_." Nishinoya corrected himself. Hinata tried to move the boy's hands from his eyes, but they wouldn't even budge. 

"What do you mean?" The middle blocker asked, all genuine curiosity. 

"Don't freak out, ok?" Nishinoya's tone was uncertain. He slowly removed his hands from Hinata's face and walked in front of him. 

There, Hinata's boyfriend stood. Multiple piercings to his ear, one under his lower lip and... Nishinoya smiled, showing his tongue. 

_And one to his tongue._ Hinata mentally added. 

Seconds passed with none of them uttering a word. Hinata was gripping the chains keeping the swing anchored to the wooden structure. Nishinoya's eyebrows knitted in worry when nothing but a wide eyed stare came from his boyfriend. 

"Ummm... Shouy-" 

"They're SO COOL, YUU!" Hinata boomed, jumping to his feet and grabbing the shorter boy's face in both of his hands. He jostled it in his hands, wanting to get a better look at all those piercings. He had thought his boyfriend couldn't get any cooler. And there he was, proving him wrong. 

"Do you honestly think so?" A tentative smile crawled his way on Nishinoya's face. 

"Definitely!" Hinata nodded, red curls bouncing on his head. 

Nishinoya let out a loud laugh. How could he not love this wonderful boy? He put his hands over Hinata's own, a grin still on his face. 

"I mean, they look so good on you I-" Hinata was cut off by his boyfriend soundly kissing him. The red headed welcomed the familiar touch and opened his mouth, eager for more. He had forgotten one little particular though. 

Nishinoya pushed his tongue inside Hinata's mouth, forgetting everything about his new "addition" too. 

When something metallic hit Hinata's teeth, he got surprised and broke the kiss. Nishinoya was looking at him with an equally confused expression, when they both broke into loud laughter. 

When the laughs died off, the two boys sat on a bench, Hinata straddling Nishinoya like many times before, and they went back to their previous activity. 

The libero put his hands on Hinata's back and gently caressed it, the middle blocker's hands set on his boyfriend's shoulders for support. 

Nishinoya finally kissed him. This time they were both ready when the metallic ball rolled over Hinata's tongue and easily slid past the roof of his mouth. Kissing someone _with_ a tongue piercing wasn't any different than kissing someone _without_ it, Hinata thought. However, it was more exciting to him. 

They spent almost an hour making out, sat on the bench. They had to leave when voices belonging to kids interrupted them. 

Nishinoya accompanied Hinata home. 

"Sleep well and get everything ready for tomorrow, ok?!" The libero pecked his boyfriend's lips before trudging back home. 

"Ok, see you tomorrow Yuu!" Hinata waved at the other boy's retreating back. However, before rounding the corner of the street, the black haired boy twirled around and blew a kiss to Hinata before vanishing. 

_URRGH. I can't wait for it to be tomorrow!_

* * *

That morning Hinata felt like a live wire. His bag was ready with all the things he had packed the day before, his hair was combed, his teeth brushed and his shirt on on the right side. 

He bid goodbye to his parents, kissed his little sister's forehead and eventually headed for the train station where Nishinoya and him had decided to meet. 

When he arrived at the station, his boyfriend was already there waiting for him. At the sight of Hinata his blonde bangs seemed to stand up at attention. Nishinoya enthusiastically waved Hinata over, who eagerly jogged towards him. While he was nearing the black haired boy, Hinata got more and more speed until he could jump/hug the libero, who caught him with a "Oof!". 

Nishinoya laughed, Hinata hugging him tighter. 

"We better board our train, Shouyou." Nishinoya nudged the taller boy's cheek with his nose. 

"Mm!" Hinata jumped down, took his boyfriend's hand in his and started to march towards the right platform. Nishinoya internally smiled at Hinata's visible excitement. 

* * *

The sun was blazing, scalding Nishinoya's back. The boy was laying face down on his beach towel with droplets of sweat slowly making their way down his forehead. His arms were folded, his chin resting on them. Hinata had left some minutes ago to go get them ice creams. They had chosen to stay in a secluded area of the beach so they could interact more intimately, without any worries. Nishinoya's eyes were drooping. The journey there by train had tired him. 

An unexpected freezing sensation suddenly hit Nishinoya who hissed under his breath and arched his back. However such a move was interrupted by a heavy weight settling on it. Cold lips grazed his earlobe. 

"Wanna go swimming?" A whisper as hot as the overhead sun and as rough as the sand on Nishinoya's knees was the only thing that warned him of Hinata's presence. 

The red head was wet - he had probably taken a shower or entered the sea. Whichever, he was now laying face down on top of Nishinoya's back, massaging the shorter boy's sides with the palms of his hands. 

"About time you asked. I was going to melt laying here." Nishinoya whispered back, wheezing out a soft laugh. 

Hinata got up, allowing his boyfriend to follow him into the cold water. They took their time, slowly making their way towards deeper waters. 

Hinata submerged himself completely and came back out, red hair sticking to his face. Nishinoya stared at him, at the way little droplets framed his shining brown eyes. With his hands he pushed the middle blocker's hair back who closed his eyes and hummed in contentment. Nishinoya rested his hands on his boyfriend's neck. He grinned and pushed hard on his shoulders. Hinata, taken aback, found himself under the sea surface yet again. However this time Nishinoya's lips covered his own. He kissed back, pinching the other boy on his thigh. They both resurfaced for air, laughing like mad men. 

Nishinoya went back to the shore to get their volleyball so they could play a bit in the water. 

The morning and afternoon went by in a flash, what with them never getting tired of playing beach volley, searching for seashells or crabs near cliffs, challenging each other to swim contests - Nishinoya won three times, Hinata only once. 

The afternoon was getting to a close, the sun almost reaching the horizon. 

"Do you want to swim one last time for the day?" Nishinoya asked. 

"... Yeah!" Hinata replied. He put down the towel that he was using to dry his hair and followed the other boy. 

The water had gotten warmer and it was quite pleasurable. This time they stayed in shallower waters, simply enjoying each other company. 

Nishinoya gazed at the colored clouds: he could see pink ones, orange ones and red ones. Hinata hugged him from behind and tenderly kissed his cheek. 

The libero blinked a few times before turning around, grabbing Hinata under his knees and by his back so he could hold him in his arms. Something like this would have never been possible out of the water, so Nishinoya relished in the feeling of having his lovely red headed boyfriend in his arm. He kissed his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, having his lips linger every time, savoring the softness of his skin. 

When Nishinoya moved his head back to look into Hinata's eyes, they were half lidded and glazed over. He was staring at the libero's lips. 

Hinata could have never imagined how much the contact of wet skin on wet skin turned him on. He craned his neck, slightly puckering his lips. Nishinoya got the clue and kissed the other boy deeply. Hinata's lips were burning hot, probably due to all the time they had spent playing under the sun. The red head's tongue licked the other boy's slightly chapped lips. 

"I think I want to get a piercing too..." Hinata said, voice just above a whisper. 

Nishinoya kissed him, nipping at his lower lip. 

"Are you sure?" He kissed the corner of his mouth. "Will your parents be ok with it?" 

Hinata half heartedly moved his head to the side and huffed. 

"... I don't know." He replied, uncertain. 

_They wouldn't be happy, that's for sure._

Nishinoya grinned, closed his eyes and touched Hinata's forehead with his own. "There are many types of piercings you can get, yanno?" 

Hinata closed his eyes too. 

"Nope. Like?" 

"Dolphin bites..." The libero nipped at the area beneath the red head lower lip. 

"Snake bites..." He nipped a bit more to the left. 

"Viper bites..." This time he moved his ministrations to the right. 

"Angel bites..." Nishinoya bit over Hinata's upper lip. 

"Mmm..." Hinata's reply got lost in a hum, mind too preoccupied with the other boy's mouth. 

"I think..." Hinata's breath was ragged, his fingertips touching Nishinoya's back trembling. "... I want to go now." 

Nishinoya kissed down his jaw and neck, toying with his overheated skin. He licked a trail from his shoulder to his ear. 

"Me too." His reply came out in a rough outtake of air. 

Hinata could feel his boyfriend's hard on, just as he could feel his own straining against his swim trunks. 

Nishinoya freed the other boy from his hold. They exited the water and grabbed their towels so they could dry themselves down. Nishinoya put his over Hinata's head. With slow and deliberate movements he patted that wild jungle of red hair, from time to time stopping to cup Hinata's face in his hands. 

Hinata did the same with Nishinoya's hair. The libero closed his eyes and Hinata realized how long his eyelashes were. The droplets of water caught in them reminded him of a constellation which glinted in the light. 

They got dressed and walked the busy streets to get back to their hotel. 

Hinata was the one who got the keys to their room and moved on to open the door. Once inside, he felt himself being pushed against it. Nishinoya relentlessly sucked on his pulse, wanting to leave a visible mark on his tanned skin. 

Hinata put his hands on Nishinoya's hips, drawing little circles with his thumbs almost as in wanting to placate the other boy. He moved his hands upwards and caught the hems of Nishinoya's shirt. 

"Yuu." Hinata said in a demanding tone. The other boy stepped back leaving some space between them so that Hinata could slip his shirt off his head. He was the one who liked to strip Nishinoya, passing curious and burning hands over his torso. 

Once the shirt was off, Hinata went for the trousers. In two flicks of his hands they were gone, pooled on the floor. 

The black haired boy never ceased to get turned on by Hinata's boldness in these situations. 

Hinata went on with his undressing spree and tore off his shirt. His shorts immediately followed the other garments on the floor. After a moment’s pause he lifted his face, throwing an intense and smoldering at his boyfriend. 

Nishinoya, who was now simply wearing his briefs, chuckled. 

It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
